Nuts are and enjoyable, healthy food, but quickly and easily cracking a nut shell and accessing the nut meat without harming the nut meat is a challenge. Nut crackers in the past have been cumbersome and do not provide good cracks. For the foregoing reasons, there is a seemingly intractable need for a powered and efficient nut cracker.